X-COM: Burning Promise
by thearrowman
Summary: (Note, due to tech problems with my wonderful 2005 computer, I had to redo the fic. Take two, if you will.) X-COM is the worlds most elite team, fighting for humanity. They always need troops, and this is there story. Note, I do not own X-COM or these charicters.
1. Chapter 1

**X-COM: Burning Promise**

Prologue

" This is insane. I can't believe that X-COM is real, sir." Garrett told his CO. "Well, you better believe it Corporal, 'cause you're _in_ it." The Cornel told him. "They contacted the higher-ups, said they needed more men for the fight. I got called, they said they needed my 3 best men, and you were one of 'em." Gavin looked awestruck. " What o- Wait, one of three? Who are the others?" " Sir." He added on the end. "One, that's classified Intel, Operative Jordan, and two, no need to call me sir, as of now, you are honorably discharged from the United States Army on the grounds of your services being needed elsewhere." "Operative?" "X-COM's units." "I've gotta give it to you, then, this is the first time I've ever been speechless." The Cornel leaned forward. "This aint gonna be the last, either. From what I gather, You're about to see some serious shit. X-COM is the world's most, not one of mind you, the, most elite force. You'll be traveling the world, using futuristic technology, and possibly save the world." The CO said. "That's what they said when I joined the army." "This time it's legit." "Well, I'm in. Who are the others?" "Here they are now." the CO said. Garrett turned around, and he was glad he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Denvers POV

As we walked to the C.O's office, we wondered what we did wrong this time. The CO never liked us. He always preferred Gavin. I don't know why, though. He's raised just as much trouble as the rest of us. But we've never done anything real bad, just screwing around. Plus, we're some of the best on the field. As I was thinking about this, I hear Garrett say, "Hey man, you see that plane over there?" as he pointed out into the sky. I saw a pretty big, black plane in the distance. "What do ya think it is?" I asked. "Maybe its one of those new UAV's I've heard about." He told me. Just then, it started to turn, though we couldn't tell which way. But before we could think anymore about it, we reached the building, and we told the guard "The CO called us." He nodded and opened the door. We saw Gavin standing there, looking awestruck. "Sir, what did you do to Corporal now?" I asked the CO. "All I told Operative Jordan is that he, along with you two-uh.. Fine…- solders are no longer part of the U.S. army. You're needed elsewhere, Operatives." We all looked at each other. "Wait, what? Are you saying we get to leave Iraq?" Garrett asked. _Sigh_ "Yes, bu-" "Awwwwww Yeah!" I yelled. "But! You're not out of combat. You're going to a undisclosed location to join an elite unit." He said. My sprits fell, hard. "Enough crap, sir, guys, it's real, you guys were right." Gavin said. "What do you mean, it's real? What's real?" Garrett asked. But I knew what he meant. "X-COM." I whispered. "Yup, guess who's the new recruits?" "Certianly not us, with all the trouble we raised, right, Cornel?" Garrett said, voice heavy with sarcasm. " No time for this shit, guys. You gotta make a choice. Are you in, joining the team, using futuristic technology, fighting an unknown enemy, or are you out?" "In" we all say in unison. "Good, in which case, you're transport is here. Head to the airfield." The CO said. We headed out. Along the way, we were talking. "Where you think the base is at, Gav?" I asked. "Might be somewhere in South Africa, or maybe Africa." He said. "Yo, Denver, what kind of 'Unknown Enemy' do you think the CO was talking about." Garrett asked "Dude, its aliens, we all know this." I answered. "Yea-THAT'S WHAT IT WAS! DUDE THAT'S OUR TRANSPORT!" Garrett screams. I look forward. Its that plane we saw earlier. Looks like a VTOL, or Vertical TakeOff and Landing. Big enough for 6 people. As we walked up from the front, I heard a man grunting and cursing. "Come on… baby, don't do this to me. DAMN, I love you baby!" I heard him yell. We looked at each other. I remembered that voice from somewhere. A Long haired friend, always goofing off and drawing in class. "Jacob!" I yelled, as I walked around the plane. "Who… wait… No. No, no, no. You're not…" His voice carried off. "Dude, it's me." I said. "Denver!" He yelled, crawling out from under the VTOL. He still had his trademark long hair, but he was taller than I remember. He got up and hugged me. "Ha-ha!" Long time no see man!" I yelled as he let me go. "Same here! What are you guys doing here? I'm not supposed to talk to anyone, except for these three guys I'm picking up." I looked at him. "Turn that corner." I told him. He walked around. "O.k., so there's two of your buddies, the ones yelling…" as his voice trailed off. "Yep. Looks like were in some more trouble together." I told him. "Well, then, show me your new palls, Denver." He said with a smile on our faces. We rounded the corner. "Gavin, found an old pal! Garrett, come met a friend of ours!" I yelled. They walked around the plane. Gavin threw up a smile. Garrett looked confused. "Well, well. Looked what we have here! The old gang back together!" Gavin yelled. "Yeah man, except for that old fool Lee. Where'd he get off to?" Jacob asked " No idea, thought you two were runnin' together, writing those books you always talked about." I said. "Oh, we did, still writin' them. I draw and he sends dialogue. Went off to Ireland, from what he said. Got a Government Job, says it's classified. Bet he'd never believe this!" Jacob said. "I dunno, remember the Prius, and that boat? Bet he would, if we could tell him." Gavin said. " Yeah. So, who's baby?" I asked. "Oh, that's old Voodoo right here." He said as he patted the VTOL. "She's our ride. Well, we can talk back at base, lets load up." He said, as the rear of the plane opened up. We took up 3 of the 6 seats. " Normally, you'll load up at the base, but this time I've got your gear in the other seats. Go ahead and put it on." Jacob told us. I looked at the gear. Some red body armor, a unusual Assault rifle and pistol, and a single Frag grenade. "So, armors red to designate you as rookies, once you're promoted to squddie, you'll receive your class, gear, and armor. Now lets take off." He ended. Right as they took off, they heard blasts and screams. "What was that?" Garrett asked? "The base is under attack!" He yells. "Then set us down!" I yell, as we've been hovering. "No, I gotta get you guys out of here." Jacob says. I look on the door panel and see a emergency release button. "Alright, guy, we gotta bail!" I yell as I press the button and jump out the now open back. I see the others right behind me. "Well, our first battle as X-COM units." Garrett says as we start running into the Chaos.

**So! My first Legit chapter as a FanFicton writer.** **I hope this is the length of all my chapters. Also, I hope to keep tem all in first person, like this one. Shoutout to all my friends who are now X-COM units. As always, leave suggestions and constructive criticism below! Thanks. **


	3. Note

**Guys. I'm sorry. I seriously have been up to my neck in school, work, and personal problems, but I haven't backed out, I will finish third chapters , however long it takes. I also plan on not dropping out. I will finish the story.**


End file.
